I Want You
by Hana Jaeri
Summary: Jung Yunho, murid pindahan dari Amerika dan menjadi murid baru di sekolah adiknya, Jung Changmin, dan juga seorang namja dingin, Kim Jaejoong. Yunho yang merasa penasaran dengan namja itu, mencoba mendekatinya dan akhirnya mereka...? YUNJAE!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**

**First of all, **

**aku cuma numpang ng-share di akun ini.. jadi yang nulis cerita ini bukan orang yang punya akun ini, tapi udah minta ijin kok~~**

**FF ini udah aku share di blog fanficyunjae sampe part 5 sekarang, part 6nya masih dalam proses..**

**and yess~~ i'm newbie here, tapi ak udah bisa dibilang gak newbie-newbie amat kalo dalam hal nulis ff ^^**

**enjoy~~! ^^**

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tengah duduk di bangku airport dan matanya melihat sekitar, seperti menunggu sesuatu. Sesekali melihat jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas dan menatap langit-langit airport tersebut.

"Hyuuunnggg!" seorang namja kurus tinggi menghampirinya sambil berlari, rambutnya juga berantakkan tidak karuan, namja yang duduk itu hanya memandangnya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain.

"hyung.. hosh.. hosh.. sudah lama menunggu? Hosh.." tanyanya masih dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya dan matanya melihat pada namja yang sedang duduk di depannya, namja yang duduk itu melihat jamnya sekali lagi.

"pesawatku mendarat jam 12 dan sekarang sudah jam 1 lebih 5 menit, jung changmin, apakah menurutmu itu sebentar?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis, seperti tidak mempedulikan raut wajah kecapekan adiknya itu, setelah sudah dapat mengatur nafasnya, changmin ikut duduk di samping orang yang dipanggilnya hyung dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

"mianhae yunho hyung, tadi jalanan macet.." katanya santai, yunho menoleh menatap changmin tidak percaya, dia sudah menunggu 1 jam lebih dan adiknya itu mengucapkan maaf dengan santai? What the..

"lagipula hyung.." lanjut changmin "kurasa baru satu jam kau sampai di korea, tapi sudah menjadi primadona di sini, lihatlah, banyak yang memperhatikanmu." Yunho mengerutkan alisnya lalu menatap sekitarnya, ah, benar saja.. ada beberapa, well, mungkin lumayan banyak, orang yang melihat ke arahnya.

"apa bajuku aneh?" tanya yunho melupakan amarahnya tadi, memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakainya. Tidak aneh sama sekali, ia memakai kacamata hitam, jaket kulit berwarna coklat, dan oh, jangan lupakan sepatu coklatnya, sama sekali tidak aneh kan?

"tidak hyung.", changmin menggeleng "ahh.. hyung kapan akan mulai sekolah di korea?"

"mungkin besok aku akan mulai sekolah, aku akan satu sekolah denganmu?" tanya yunho, changmin mengangguk semangat.

"aish hyung.. lagipula kenapa kau menuruti keinginan umma agar aku sekolah di sini? Bukannya lebih enak sekolah di amerika? Banyak wanita cantik di sana, di sini wajah mereka standart semua." kata changmin, yunho tertawa sedikit lalu menoleh menatap changmin.

"itu urusanku, kau tahu?" jawab yunho sambil memukul pelan lengan chanmgin, changmin menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"kau mau mencari masalah denganku hyung?"

Yunho menggeleng cepat "lupakan, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang? Aku ingin istirahat." Tanya yunho, changmin mengangguk dan berdiri diikuti oleh yunho, yunho mulai menarik koper merahnya dan mereka pun berjalan keluar airport.

.

.

.

.

"yunhoo!"

"ummaa!"

Nyonya Jung setengah berlari menghampiri anaknya, lalu memeluk anak tertuanya itu, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk melepas rasa rindu. Setelah beberapa saat mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, kedua tangan nyonya jung masih pipi yunho, menatap anaknya lekat-lekat.

"umma tahu kau tidak akan menolak permintaan umma." kata nyonya jung, yunho mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

"umma tahu aku tidak mungkin membantah umma, tidak sepertinya" jawab yunho lalu melirik changmin yang tengah duduk di sofa, merasa disindir, changmin melebarkan matanya.

"apa yang barusan kau katakan hyung? Aku apa?" tanya changmin menatap yunho dengan tatapan sinis seperti waktu yunho memukul lengan changmin di airport tadi, nyonya jung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kedua anaknya.

"sudahlah, sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang" ucap nyonya jung yang dijawab anggukan oleh yunho, "dan changmin, bantu hyungmu, bawakan kopernya ke kamarnya"

"tidak mau umma! Yunho hyung kan masih kuat, dia namja kan? Mana mungkin seorang namja tidak kuat menarik kopernya sendiri?" tolak changmin dan memasukkan snack ke dalam mulutnya.

"YAA! JUNG CHANGMIN!" teriak nyonya jung, namun changmin tidak menggubrisnya, tetap menonton TV dengan santai seolah tidak mendengar apapun.

"tidak apa umma, aku bisa membawa koperku sendiri." kata yunho akhirnya, mengambil kopernya dan masuk ke kamarnya, kamar yang mungkin sudah beberapa tahun tidak ditempatinya.

Yunho melihat sekeliling kamarnya, hmm… tidak banyak berubah, hanya warna temboknya saja yang dulu kuning sekarang menjadi biru, selebihnya tidak ada perubahan lain. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan celana pendek, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur, merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, melepas rasa rindunya pada kamar yang dulu ditempatinya semenjak ia masih kecil.

Tok! Tok!

"Hyung?" terdengar suara dari luar, tidak lain dan tidak bukan itu adalah adiknya, jung changmin.

"masuklah" jawab yunho sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya, masih terlentang di atas kasur, changmin masuk membawa beberapa buku, sepertinya buku pelajaran, ia meletakkan buku-buku tersebut di atas meja yang terletak di pojok kamar lalu duduk di kasur hyungnya.

"itu buku-buku pelajaran hyung, seragamnya sudah ada di lemari,sepatunya juga, dan besok kita berangkat sekolah jam setengah tujuh, lalu… oh, kau masuk kelas XII-A hyung, mengerti?" tanya changmin yang dijawab anggukan lemah oleh yunho yang entah sejak kapan sudah menutup kedua matanya.

"hyung.." panggil changmin lagi, kali ini menggoyang-goyangkan badan hyungnya pelan, yunho membuka matanya dan menatap changmin.

"ada apa?"

"di amerika... hyung sudah pacaran berapa kali?"

PLAK!

Yunho memukul punggung adiknya cukup keras.

"ouch, hyung! Kenapa memukulku? Keras pula" tanya changmin berusaha mengusap-usap punggungnya yang abrusan dipukul oleh yunho.

"untuk apa kau mau tahu?" yunho balik bertanya, changmin mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"hanya ingin tahu saja.. aku ingin tahu apa lebih banyak daripada aku" jawab changmin dengan nada mengejek, tidak terima dilecehkan oleh adiknya, yunho bangkit duduk dan menatap changmin.

"memang kau ada berapa hah?" tanya yunho, changmin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menaikan delapan jarinya tepat di depan wajah yunho, yunho tertawa dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"yaa hyung! Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya changmin tidak terima karena yunho menertawakannya.

"depalan? Baru delapan kau sudah bangga eum?" yunho menatap changmin dengan tatapan merendahkan, cahngmin mengerutkan alisnya.

"maksudnya? Memangnya hyung berapa?" tanya changmin melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada, yunho menatap jari-jarinya sebentar lalu menurunkannya kembali.

"ahh.. aku tidak dapat memberitahumu lewat tangan, tidak cukup, kau tahu?" jawab yunho enteng, changmin langsung berdiri, membelakkan kedua matanya dan menatap yunho tidak percaya.

"jangan bohong hyung! Tidak mungkin wanita amerika mau dengan orang sepertimu!" kata changmin sedikit berteriak, tidak terima akan jawaban yang diberikan oleh yunho, yunho menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"entahlah, tapi memang itu kenyataannya, kau kalah jung changmin."

PLUK!

Changmin melempar hyungnya dengan bantal lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, saat hendak keluar changmin membalikkan badannya dan menatap hyungnya sekali lagi.

"dengar hyung, masa kejayaanmu sekarang sudah selesai! Kalau kau satu sekolah denganku, akulah rajanya!"

BLAM!

Setelah changmin menutup pintu kamar, yunho memposisikan kepalanya di atas bantal dan menarik selimut birunya, tidak mempedulikan 'ancaman' adik satu-satunya barusan.

"dasar, tidak pernah berubah"

.

.

.

.

"jaejongie hyungg~~" teriak seorang namja imut di koridor sekolah, berlari menuju seseorang yang sedang berjalan dengan santai beberapa meter di depannya, namja cantik itu menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat siapa yang menyapanya, namja imut tadi sekarang sudah berdiri di samping namja cantik itu dan mereka berdua mulai berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor.

"su-ie, masih pagi tapi kau sudah bersemangat sekali" kata jaejoong tetap memandang ke depan, namja imut itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan barusan.

"pagi-pagi kan memang harus semangat hyung" jawabnya santai.

"junsu! Jaejoong!"

Kedua orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh ke arah suara yang barusan memanggil mereka.

"ada apa yoochun?" tanya jaejoong langsung tidak berbasa-basi, karena ia tahu sahabatnya, sekaligus ketua murid di sekolah mereka, adalah tipe orang yang langsung to-the-point. Namja yang bernama yoochun itu sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua.

"tadi Mrs. Choi memberitahuku, kalian ada latiah vocal nanti sepulang sekolah untuk mempersiapkan lomba antar sekolah bulan depan" kata yoochun yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh jaejoong dan junsu, yah.. mereka berdua memang sudah terkenal di sekolah ini untuk urusan nyanyi-menyanyi, walaupun junsu masih satu tingkat di bawah yoochun dan jaejoong, tapi kemampuan bernyanyinya tidak perlu diragukan lagi, mungkin karna itulah jaejoong dan junsu bersahabat dengan baik sekarang,

"baiklah, aku menger—" BUGH! "aww..", jaejoong meringis karena baru saja bahunya ditabrak oleh salah seorang siswi yang berlari.

"mianhae sunbae!" teriak siswi yang barus saja menubruk bahunya, ia membungkuk cepat-cepat lalu melanjutkan larinya, jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya.

"apa dia tidak punya sopan santun? Mana ada cara minta maaf seperti itu tadi?" ucap jaejoong sewot, tidak terima karena kelakukan adik kelasnya barusan.

"sudahlah hyung, mungkin dia sedang ter—"

KYAA! KYAAA!

Kalimat junsu terpotong karena teriakan beberapa,eehm.. banyak, siswi yang berlari dan berteriak sesuka hati mereka. Jaejoong junsu dan yoochun segeran merapat ke tembok agar tidak bertabrakan dengan murid-murid yang tengah bertingkah seperti orang gila sekarang.

"ada apa ini? Apa mereka semua kesurupan?" tanya jaejoong agak berteriak agar suaranya dapat didengar oleh yoochun dan junsu.

"entahlah jae, kurasa itu karena anak baru itu" kata yoochun santai, jaejoong dan junsu mengerutkan alisnya, anak baru? Nugu? Yoochun menyadari raut wajah junsu dan jaejoong yang berubah.

"kalian tidak tahu?" tanya yoochun, junsu dan jaejoong menggeleng polos "ada murid pindahan, ia baru masuk hari ini, dengar-dengar dia kakaknya changmin dan sebelumnya sekolah di amerika."

"ahh.. hyungnya changmin? Pantas saja kemarin dia tampak sangat senang di kelas, pasti hyungnya baru pulang kemarin" ucap junsu, yah.. junsu dan changmin memang satu angkatan dan satu kelas, jadi tidak heran junsu sedikit tahu tentang hyungnya changmin

"lalu, kenapa mereka bertingkah seperti orang gila?" tanya jaejoong sambil menunjuk seorang murid perempuan yang sedang berteriak dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"dengar-dengar sih dia tampan, aku tidak tahu wajah hyungnya changmin seperti apa, tapi kurasa dia memang tampan sampai-sampai mereka semua bertingak seperti sekarang" jawab junsu masih memandangi murid-murid perempuan yang bertingkah seperti orang kerasukan dan barusan berlari melewati mereka bertiga.

"kurasa kita harus cepat masuk kelas" kata jaejoong akhirnya, ia melihat jam tangan merahnya "sudah jam 7 kurang 5 menit, kita harus segera masuk" junsu dan yoochun mengangguk setelah mendengar arahan dari jaejoong, dan beberapa saat kemudian, saat keadaan sudah cukup aman untuk mereka, mereka masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"khh.. peristiwa penyambutan yang sangat meriah kau tahu? Mereka seperti melihat artis saja" keluh yunho lalu meminum coca-cola yang tadi dibelikan oleh changmin, changmin tertawa mendengarnya dan ikut meminum minumannya.

"ya ya, aku tahu hyung, bahkan ada beberapa murid yang bilang kau mirip dengan salah satu anggota DBSK" kata changmin, yunho hampir saja tersedak mendengar ucapan changmin.

"tapi walaupun begitu, bisa kan mereka bertingkah sewajarnya saja? Tingkah mereka sangat anarkis, aku sampai taku keluar kelas" kata yunho lagi, changmin menepuk pundak hyungnya itu.

"sudahlah hyung, tapi di sini kita aman, tidak banyak murid yang ke sini" kata changmin, yunho melihat sekeliling, benar juga.. walaupun taman belakang ini mashi terawatt, tapi sepi sekali di sini.

"benar juga.. tapi kau harus mengantarku kembali ke kelas, jangan meninggalkanku seperti tadi, mengerti? Mereka seperti macan kelaparan dan aku dagingnya, kau tahu?"

Yunho mengingat kembali kelakukan murid-murid perempuan sekolahnya tadi pagi.

**Flashback~**

ia dan changmin baru saja keluar dari mobil dan melewati gerbang sekolah, beberapa saat kemudian mereka mulai merasakan beberapa orang berbisik-bisik sambil melihat mereka. Karena tidak tahu apapun, yunho mendekati salah satu dari mereka dan bertanya.

"permisi, apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Hanya itu yang yunho katakan tapi murid tersebut dan temannya langsung berteriak lalu berlari menjauh, yunho menatap changmin di belakangnya dengan tatapan bingung, changmin yang juga tidak mengerti ada apa hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya dan mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor.

Semakin lama mereka berjalan, semakin banyak pula murid yang berbisik-bisik sambil melihat mereka, karena masih tetap tidak tahu apa-apa, yunho tersenyum pada mereka dan sedetik kemudian.. murid itu berlari. Berulang kali yunho tersenyum mencoba menyapa mereka dan reaksi mereka tetap sama.. berlari menjauhi mereka.

"changmin? Apakah ada yang salah denganku? Aku salah pakai seragam?" tanya yunho khawatir, takut ia akan mendapat image buruk di hari pertamanya sekolah di sekolah ini, changmin tertawa sambil menggeleng.

"sudahlah hyung, mungkin mereka kaget karena ada dua orang tampan berjalan di depan mereka" jawab changmin santai.

Yunho tertawa mendengarnya "hahaha, siapa? Kau dan aku?" yunho merangkul pundak changmin.

KYYAAAA!

Sontak yunho melepaskan rangkulannya dan beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah dikerubungi oleh murid-murid perempuan, ia mencoba mencari changmin namun nihil. Changmin sudah pergi seiring dengan bertambahnya murid yang mengerubunginya.

"kau murid baru kan? Siapa namamu?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

"aku yunho, jung yunho" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

KYAAAAA!

Mereka makin berteriak tidak karuan

"kau lihat kan? Dia menjawabku tadi! Dia bahkan tersenyum padaku!" kata yeoja tadi histeris, teman-temannya merangkulnya dan mereka berteriak bersama.

"eum.. yunho-ssi, kau pindahan dari mana?" tanya lagi yang lain.

"aku pindahan dari amerika, aku baru datang kemarin" jawab yunho sambil tersenyum, yang sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi wajah herannya. Ada apa dengan mereka semua?

KYYYAAAAAA!

"amerika! Dia bilang amerika! Benar-benar pangeran idaman!"

Dan begitulah, pagi pertama yunho di sekolah itu dihabiskan dengan menjawab pertanyaan dari murid-murid yang mengerubunginya, sampai akhirnya bel berbunyi dan ada guru datang membubarkan mereka semua.

Fiuuhh~~

**Flashback end~**

"hahahahaha" changmin tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya "setidaknya kau tidak pernah merasakannya di amerika kan hyung? Aku yakin di amerika kau bukan apa-apa" yunho menatap changmin tajam.

"yah! Apa maksudmu? Bukan apa-apa?" tanya yunho sedikit menyentak, changmin yang melihat itu langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"a-aniyo hyung, aku hanya bercanda, kau tahu kan?" tanya changmin menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, yunho menatapnya jijik.

"jung changmin, apa kau mencoba merayuku hah?"

"sudahlah hyung, lupakan" kata changmin akhirnya, memutuskan untuk berhenti menggoda hyungnya, mereka berdua kembali meminum minuman mereka masing-masing. minuman yunho yang habis duluan, ia membuang kaleng tersebut ke dalam tempat sampah yang ada di dekat mereka.

"ayo kembali ke kelas" ajak yunho lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, changmin mengangguk dan buru-buru menghabiskan minumannya lalu membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah dan berdiri pula.

"kajja! Ehm hyung, apa aku benar-benar harus mengantarmu ke kelas? Kelasmu ada di lantai dua, dan kelasku ada di lantai bawah, jadi nanti aku harus naik-turun? Kau tidak kasihan dengan ku hyung?" changmin menatap yunho dengan wajah memelas, namun yunho justru menggeleng tegas.

"kau HARUS mengantarku, tidak ada pengecualian" perintah yunho menekankan nadanya saat mengucapkan kata 'harus', sedangkan changmin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"arraso hyung.." changmin berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan yunho yang mengikutinya setelah sebelumnya tertawa sebentar melihat tingkah adiknya.

Saat mereka berdua berjalan ditangga, sudah dapat ditebak kalai perkiraan yunho benar. Banyak murid, terutama yeoja, berbisik-bisik saat mereka lewat, ada beberapa yang berteriak namun mereka tutupi dengan cara menutup mulut mereka, hey.. tentu saja yunho dan changmin tahu hal itu, untuk apa disembunyikan lagi? Dasar aneh, ck ck ck

"hyung.." bisik changmin tiba-tiba, wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu "aku kebelet pipis hyung, hyung bisa kan kembali ke kelas sendiri?" yunho menatap adiknya itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"kembali ke kelas sendiri huh? Apa kau gi—YAA! JUNG CHANGMIN!" yunho berteriak karena tiba-tiba saja changmin sudah berlari kembali ke lantai bawah meninggalkan yunho dan beberapa 'pemangsanya', dengan agak takut yunho memandang sekeliling, sudah banyak yeoja yang memandanginya sambil senyum-senyum.

'what the hell is going on now? WATCH OUT FOR MY REVANGE JUNG CHANGMIN!' gerutu yunho dalam hati.

Perlahan-lahan yunho menaikki satu anak tangga, namun matanya tetap mengawasi sekeliling, dia mencoba naik satu anak tangga lagi, tidak ada yang terjadi. Murid-murid yeoja itu masih di tempat mereka walaupun masih menatap yunho dengan tatapan 'aku akan memangsamu'. Karena dia rasa tidak ada yang terjadi, yunho menarik nafas lega dan mulai menaiki beberapa anak tangga sampai akhirnya…

"OPPPAAAA!"

"YUNHO-SSI!"

"MY PRINCEEE!"

"YUNJJAEEE!" err.. well, kalau yang ini author yang teriak #abaikan. Back to the story..

Yunho sontak kaget dan mulai berlari menaikki anak tangga, dia selalu berolahraga rutin jadi tidak heran kalau sekarang dia menaikki 2 anak tangga sekali melangkah, matanya terus melihat ke belakang, terlihat lautan yeoja sedang mengejarnya. Setelah sampai di lantai atas, yunho segera membelokkan tubuhnya ke kiri.

BUGH!

"aishh~~"

Yunho agak mundur ke belakang karena baru saja dia menabrak seseorang, entahlah siapa, yang jelas orang itu sekarang sibuk mengelus-elus bahunya yang baru saja ditabrak.

"a—ahh mianhae.. aku tidak tahu kalau—" permintaan maaf yunho terpotong saat ia mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan murid-murid yeoja itu semakin mendekat, entah apa yang ada dipikirkannya, tapi ia langsung memposisikan dirinya di belakang orang yang baru saja ditabraknya dan memegang kedua bahunya.

"apa yang kau—" pertanyaan namja itu terpotong karena yang dia lihat di hadapannya sekarang adalah beberapa murid yeoja, kebanyakan adik kelas, berteriak-teriak sangat keras dengan suara mereka yang cempreng.

Namja itu menatap mereka datar, murid yeoja itupun perlahan menghentikan suara teriakan mereka dan mulai menundukkan kepala mereka setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan mereka, sepertinya takut, eoh?

"apa yang kalian lakukan? Berteriak-teriak tidak jelas" kata namja itu dingin sambil menatap mereka bergantian, murid-murid yeoja tersebut semakin menundukkan kepala mereka dalam-dalam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, sedangkan yunho yang berdiri di belakang namja itu memandangnya kagum, bagaimana bisa mereka semua tunduk pada orang ini?

"kalian.." sekarang namja itu memperhatikan bet masing-masing anak "kalian masih kelas X dan XI, kenapa kalian di sini? Lantai atas hanya untuk kelas XII, kalian tahu itu kan? Kembalilah" tidak menunggu lama, murid yeoja yang memakai bet kelas X dan XI turun kembali ke lantai bawah dengan wajah ditekuk.

"dan kalian juga.." namja itu memandangi sekumpulan yeoja yang masih tersisa di hadapannya "kalian adalah kakak kelas, bisakah kalian memberi mereka contoh yang baik? Bukannya malah bertingkah seperti ini" katanya datar.

"jaejoong-ssi, kami hanya ingin menyapa anak baru ini" kata salah seorang dari mereka yang dijawab dengan anggukkan oleh beberapa temannya yang lain, sedangkan jaejoong menoleh ke belakang namun tetap tidak menatap orang yang sekarang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan memegang bahunya.

"jadi kau anak baru itu? cih" katanya dengan nada yang sedikit melecehkan, yunho memandangnya heran dan hendak bertanya namun jaejoong sudah kembali menatap sekumpulan yeoja di depannya "menyapa dengan cara berteriak-teriak? Kurasa kalian tidak menyapanya, kalian hanya akan membuatnya takut"

Hening..

Mereka semua diam, bahkan murid-murid yang ada di dekat tempat itu langsung menjauhkan diri mereka sejauh-jauhnya karena merasa ada hawa-hawa tidak enak di tempat itu, sedangkan para murid yeoja tadi tetap menundukkan kepala mereka.

Yunho pun semakin mengerutkan alisnya tidak menegrti, oh ayolah.. mereka ada di tingkat yang sama, sama-sama kelas XII, tapi kenapa para yeoja itu takut pada namja yang bernama jaejoong itu?

"kembalilah ke kelas kalian" kata jaejoong memecah keheningan, beberapa saat kemudian murid-murid yeoja itu kembali ke kelas mereka dalam diam, yunho perlahan melepas tangannya dari bahu jaejoong lalu berdiri di hadapannya.

Tidak ada yang mereka berdua katakana, hanya saling memadang satu sama lain, yunho menatap jaejoong heran, dan jaejoong menatap yunho datar.

"namamu jaejoong kan?" tanya yunho tiba-tiba, jaejoong menyilang kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"apa aku harus menjawabnya? Jelas-jelas mereka tadi memanggil namaku" ucapnya dingin, namun yunho malah tersenyum menanggapinya.

"jaejoong-ah.. apa kau benar-benar seorang namja?"

"apa kau buta? Tentu saja aku namja!"

"heumm.." yunho memperhatikan jaejoong dari atas sampai bawah "tapi kenapa kau sangat cantik? Kulitmu putih, bibirmu juga pink.. ah! Jangan-jangan dulu kau adalah seorang yeoja lalu kau operasi agar menjadi seorang namja?" tanya yunho semangat, tentu saja dia hanya bercanda, ia hanya ingin tahu reaksi orang dihadapannya ini. Beberapa saat ia menunggu, jaejoong tetap tidak bersuara, hanya memandang yunho datar, tidak tertarik.

Teng! Teng! *sound effect gagal*

"kau dengar, sudah waktunya masuk kelas, kembalilah ke kelasmu" kata jaejoong dan membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan yunho.

Namun baru beberapa melangkah, jaejoong menoleh ke belakang, ke arah yunho yang masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya tadi "ahh.. dan juga.. aku 100% namja, mengeti?" katanya singkat dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Yunho masih diam di tempat dan tersenyum penuh arti, masih tetap memandangi punggung jaejoong yang berjalan menjauh pandangannya.

"cih.. kenapa dia sangat dingin? Padahal selama ini tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku" gumam yunho pada dirinya sendiri

"ahh.. tapi sangat menarik.. jaejoong.. aku yakin tidak akan memakan waktu yang lama"

.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah changmin langsung berjalan ke tempat parkir mobil, supirnya pasti sudah menunggu di sana. Sesampainya di samping mobilnya, changmin bisa melihat hyungnya dan supirnya sudah duduk di dalam mobil, yahh.. sepertinya sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia lngsung masuk ke dalam mobl dan duduk di samping hyungnya.

"hyung.. soal istirahat tadi.. mianhae ne? aku benar-benar kebelet tadi" kata changmin dengan nada memeals, meminta pengampunan dari hyungnya yang pasti sedang marah padanya, yunho tetap diam tidak merespon, pandangannya lurus ke depan memperhatikan jalanan.

"hyung.. hyung tidak marah kan? Iyakan?" kata changmin lagi kali ini dengan nada yang agak dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil.

"hentikan cara bicaramu yang aneh itu" kata yunho akhirnya namun tetap tidak menatap changmin

"hyung, aku kan hanya menco—"

"kau tahu jaejoong?" tanya yunho memotong kalimat changmin yang dirasanya tidak penting.

"jaejoong? Kim jaejoong? Kelas XII?" changmin memastikan.

"kau mengenalnya?"

Changmin tertawa kecil "ohh.. ayolah hyung, satu sekolah pasti tahu namja yang bernama kim jaejoong itu, kau saja yang murid baru sudah tahu tentangnya kan?"

"changmin-ah.."

"ne?"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n **_

_**gomawo pake banget buat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya *hughug* ^^**_

_**diusahain ini updatenya seminggu sekali, soalnya ini kan sudah ak tulis sampe chapter 6.**_

_**mudah-mudahan readersnya gak bosen =_=**_

_**errmm..**_

_**ak agak susah bayangin jaemma yang dingin gitu, soalnya kan jae manja-manja gitu *sotoy***_

_**ehehehe~~**_

_**sudah sudah.. enjoy ^^**_

**I WANT YOU**

**by: sherly**

.

.

.

.

Yunho tetap tidak berekspresi "changmin-ah.."

"ne?"

"aku menginginkannya."

"hah? Yang benar saja hyung.." jawab changmin sambil tertawa, mengira kalau yang barusan dikatakan yunho hanyalah sebuah joke, namun tawa changmin menghilang saat dilihatnya raut serius di wajah hyungnya itu, memang tidak melihat ke arah changmin, pandangan yunho tetap lurus ke depan, tapi ia bisa merasakan aura-aura yang tidak bersahabat berada di sekitar hyungnya, maka dari itu ia menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi yunho walaupun itu percuma karena mereka berdua masih tetap di dalam satu mobil sekarang.

"hyung serius?" tanya changmin, yunho menoleh dan menatap changmin dengan wajah serius.

"kau pikir aku sedang bercanda hah?" tanya yunho balik lalu memalingkan wajahnya, changmin menelan salivanya karena wajah yunho tadi cukup menyeramkan baginya.

"alright hyung, I got it.."

Hening..

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

4 detik..

5 detik..

Changmin menoleh secepat kilat pada hyungnya dengan kedua mata yang terbuka dengan sangat sempurna.

"TAPI DIA KAN NAMJA HYUNG?" teriaknya membuat supirnya mengerem mobil tiba-tiba dan menoleh ke belakang.

"ada apa tuan?" tanya supir itu sopan, yunho tersenyum pada supir itu.

"tidak ada apa-apa ajusshi, lanjutkan saja menyetirnya" setelah yunho berkata begitu, supir itu mengangguk dan kembali mengemudikan mobilnya. Sementara changmin? Dia masih dalam posisinya, menatap hyungnya dengan mata melotot dan wajah yang shock seperti baru saja mendapat kabar kalau ia tidak akan mendapatkan jatah makan malam ini.

"hyung.." changmin meraih pundak hyungnya jadi mereka berdua berhadapan sekarang "apa hyung sakit? Apa gara-gara teriakan yeoja-yeoja tadi otak hyung jadi agak terganggu lalu akhirnya hyung—"

"CHANGMIN!" teriak yunho dan melepas tangan changmin yang ada bahunya "ucapanmu ngelantur kau tahu? Lagipula apa salah aku menyukai jaejoong itu?"

"salah hyung, sangat salah malah" kata changmin yang tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di pikiran hyungnya, yunho menoleh lagi dan menatap changmin heran.

"salah? memang ada yang salah?" tanya yunho memiringkan kepalanya, berpura-pura menjadi anak polos.

"tentu saja ada yang salah hyung, apa harus kusebutkan?" tanya changmin, yunho mengangguk dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada menunggu jawaban dari changmin.

"satu.." changmin menaikkan jari telunjuknya dan meletakkannya tepat di depan wajah hyungnya "kau baru tahu tentangnya hari ini hyung" yunho mengangguk mengiyakan.

"dua.." changmin menaikkan jari tengahnya "pasti akan susah menaklukannya hyung, kau harus tahu itu" yunho sekali lagi mengangguk, tidak mengelak jawaban adiknya.

"dan yang ketiga, yang paling penting" chanmgin menaikkan jari manisnya dan menatap hyungnya lekat-lekat "dia itu adalah namja hyung, sama denganmu" yunho mengangguk lagi dan tersenyum, ia menyingkirkan tangan changmin dari depan wajahnya.

"aku tahu semua itu" kata yunho santai kembali focus memandang jalanan di depan, changmin mengerutkan alisnya.

"lalu?"

"aku tahu tentang semua itu dan kurasa tidak masalah" jawab yunho santai sedangkan changmin semakin terkejut mendengar jawaban hyungnya, apa orang itu sudah benar-benar gila hah?

"kurasa amerika sudah meracuni otakmu hyung" ucap changmin masih tidak percaya lalu memalingkan wajahnya melihat ke luar kaca mobil, tidak mau ambil pusing lagi karena obrolannya dengan yunho beberapa saat yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa hyungnya menjadi seorang yang.. ah.. sudahlah.. tidak perlu diingat lagi.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, jaejoong dan junsu tengah duduk di kelas jaejoong, hanya berdua. Tentu saja, karena bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi kira-kira 2 jam yang lalu, dan mereka baru saja menyelesaikan latihan vocal bersama guru pembimbing mereka.

"hyung.. hyung sudah tahu murid baru itu?" tanya junsu yang duduk berhadapan dengan jaejoong dan mereka hanya terpisah oleh sebuah meja putih.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya "kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"ahh.. ani.. aku hanya bertanya" jawab junsu lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"kau sudah bertemu dengannya kan?" tebak jaejoong tanpa basa basi, junsu menoleh pada jaejoong dan tertawa kecil.

"ne! kau belum bertemu dengannya?" junsu balik bertanya, jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandang junsu dengan tatapan yang.. err.. datar?

"aku… mungkin sudah bertemu dengannya" jawab jaejoong dengan nada yang terdengar agak ragu-ragu.

"mungkin?"

"iya, sepertinya aku bertemu dengannya waktu istirahat tadi, waktu namja itu sedang dikejar-kejar para penggemarnya.." jaejoong menjelaskan dengan santai, sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan topic bahasan sekarang, sangat berbeda dengan junsu yang sekarang kedua matanya tengah berbinar-binar, sangat jelas terlihat kalau ia menikmati topic ini.

"benarkah? Lalu? Apa hyung juga ikut berteriak-teriak seperti mereka?" junsu bertanya dengan antusias,jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya.

"tentu saja tidak! aku bahkan mengusir mereka semua" jawab jaejoong santai.

"ahh.." junsu mendesah pelan lalu ikut menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi seperti "kenapa hyung mengusir mereka?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan "apa ada yang salah kalau aku mengusir mereka?"

Junsu terdiam. Benar juga, sebenarnya tidak ada masalah kalau sunbaenya itu mengusir para yeoja tadi, tidak ada pengaruhnya, mana berani mereka semua melawan seorang kim jaejoong?

Tiba-tiba jaejoong bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil tasnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, junsu yang melihat itu spontan ikut berdiri dan mengambil tasnya pula, mengikuti di belakang jaejoong yang sekarang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

"hyung.. hyung akan pulang sekarang?" tanya junsu saat mereka sudah mendekati gerbang sekolah.

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula dengan junsu, lalu ia menoleh menatap junsu dengan tatapan coolnya, "iya, kau masih ingin di sekolah?"

Junsu menggeleng cepat "kau tahu sekolah sudah sepi sekarang hyung, aku tidak punya teman kalau aku tetap di sini" Jaejoong mengangguk menyetujui dan mulai berjalan lagi hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri di depan sebuah mobil berwarna putih.

"kau mau kuantar?" tawar jaejoong, junsu menggeleng lagi.

"tidak hyung, nanti aku akan mampir ke toko sebelum pulang, sepertinya lama, kau pulang sendiri saja" jawabnya tersenyum.

"baiklah" jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakannya, saat melewati junsu, ia membuka sedikit kacanya, "aku pulang dulu! Hati-hati ne!"

"ne.."

BRUMM

Mobil putih itu sekarang sudah melesat pergi meninggalkan junsu sendirian di tempat parkir, ia berjalan pelan menuju halte bis dekat situ sambil sesekali menendangi kerikil kecil yang ada di depan kakinya.

.

.

.

.

Namja cantik itu berjalan memasuki rumahnya, rumah mewahnya, rumah yang bernuansa serba minimalis mulai dari bentuk bangunannya sampai barang-barang di dalamnya, sepertinya bukan benda murah eoh?

Saat ia hendak beranjak ke dapur, dirasakannya ponsel di dalam saku celananya bergetar, dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel itu dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

_**From: Umma**_

_**Jaejoong-ah.. mianhae, umma ada pekerjaan kantor yang agak banyak hari ini jadi mungkin pulang malam, makanlah dengan teratur ne? saranghae 3**_

Jaejoong menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan sinis, pekerjaan kantor yang agak banyak hari ini? Apa tidak salah? pekerjaannya setiap hari memang banyak, sehingga orang itu tidak pernah pulang. Cih, sudahlah.. jaejoong tahu itu, tidak ada gunanya pula berbohong.

"tuan muda.." seorang pembantu memanggilnya sambil berjalan ke arahnya "sudah pulang? Tuan muda ingin makan sekarang?"

"tidak, nanti saja, aku ke kamar sekarang, jangan diganggu"

BLAM!

Hey.. kalian tahu sendiri kan? bahkan pembantunya lebih perhatian ketimbang ummanya sendiri, miris.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu, namja tampan itu masuk ke dalam kamar yang bernuansa hijau itu, kamar dongsaengnya dan dengan santainya langsung duduk di ranjang yang ada di dalam kamar itu, seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang sudah mengintainya sejak ia masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"sedang apa hyung sini?" tanya changmin to the point, ia yang sedang duduk di atas kursi meja belajarnya sedikit membalikkan badannya untuk melihat orang yang baru saja masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam 'ruang privasi'nya, masih dengan tatapannya yang bingung sekaligus tajam.

Orang yang tadi masuk seenaknya hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan "aku bosan saja di kamarku, tidak ada yang menarik."

"lalu apakah menurutmu di kamarku ini ada yang menarik eum?"

Orang itu menggeleng sekali lagi, "tapi setidaknya aku bisa bertanya beberapa hal padamu" jawabnya lalu berbaring di ranjang itu dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, sedangkan yang diajak bicara hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"bertanya? Tentang? Ayolah hyung.. aku sedang sibuk.." well.. dia tidak berbohong, ia benar-benar sibuk sekarang, tugas yang menumpuk ditambah lagi dengan ulangan matematika besok, tsk~

"namja yang bernama kim jaejoong itu"

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya tidak percaya, apa benar hyungnya ini benar-benar tertarik dengan namja yang bernama kim jaejoong itu? sepertinya agak sulit diterima dengan akal sehat..

"yah! Jangan diam saja!" yunho berkata lalu mendudukkan badannya kembali, changmin berdecak pelan mendengarnya.

"lalu.. apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku masih shock seorang JUNG YUNHO adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis!" yunho tidak bergeming mendengarnya, malah menatap changmin datar "ah sudahlah lupakan.. apa yang mau hyung ketahui?" tanya changmin tidak sabar, ia ingin menyelesaikan ini semua secepatnya dan berkutat kembali dengan tugas-tugas menjengkelkan itu, yunho tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

"pertama-tama, ceritakan saja tentang bagaimana dia secara umum, tidak perlu terlalu mendetail, arraso?", changmin mengangguk pasrah menuruti permintaan hyungnya, toh sesekali berbuat baik juga tidak ada salahnya.

"kim jaejoong.. adalah seoarang siswa berprestasi di sekolah, terutama di bidang menyanyi. Ia bisa sering membolos sekolah untuk mengikuti kontes menyanyi, dan oh.. tentu saja dia menang. Biasanya kim jaejoong itu bernyanyi duet dengan kim junsu, adik kelasnya dan juga adik kelasku.. ah tapi.. ia sekelas denganku" jawab changmin panjang lebar, yunho manggut-manggut tidak jelas.

"lalu bagaimana dengan teman? apa dia punya banyak teman?"

"nah itu masalahnya hyung" changmin menjentikkan tiga jari tangan kanannya "setahuku ia hanya punya teman kim junsu dan park yoochun, mungkin diakrenakan sifatnya yang sangat tertutup dan dingin itu, sayang sekali..", yunho manggut-manggut lagi mendengar penjelasan changmin.

"ahh iya, siapa itu park yoochun?"

"park yoochun? Dia ketua murid di sekolah kita, seangkatan denganmu.. tapi kurasa tidak satu kelas denganmu"

"alright.. bagaimana dengan keluarganya?" tanya yunho dengan nada penasaran, nampaknya sangat tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan kali ini.

"itu dia hyung, ia adalah orang yang sangat tertutup.. aku tidak tahu tentang keluarganya, tapi kurasa dia anak orang kaya.. ia tinggal berangkat ke sekolah dengan mobil"

"sempurna."

Eh? Changmin menoleh heran menatap hyungnya, sempurna? Apanya? Kim jaejoong itu?

"sempurna? Bagaimana bisa hyung?"

"satu" yunho mengangkat jari telunjuknya "ia pintar menyanyi, suaranya bagus, jadi ia adalah orang yang berprestasi kan?"

Changmin diam untuk beberapa saat lalu akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan dari hyungnya.

"dua" yunho mengangkat jari tengahnya tanpa menurunkan jari telunjuknya "ia hanya punya sedikit teman, itu artinya dia tidak sembarangan memilih teman, sangat jarang mendapatkan orang yang berprestasi dan populer namun tidak memiliki banyak teman kan?"

Changmin terdiam lalu dan pada akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan walaupun ia sulit untuk mengakuinya, aishh~ ia bahkan tidak pernah berfikir dari sudut pandang seperti yang dilakukan hyungnya sekarang, terang saja.. yang ada di pikirannya hanya, tentu saja.. makanan

"dan tiga" yunho menaikkan jari manisnya "dilihat dari dandanannya, orang itu pasti dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, oh.. tunggu dulu, jangan salah paham.. bukannya aku matre atau memandang status, tapi kalau itu cukup membantu memperlancar mendapatkan ijin dari orangtua"

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya "ijin dari orangtua kita? Ijin untuk apa hyung?"

"tentu saja untuk berpacaran!"

SEETT~!

Changmin melempar pensil yang daitadi ia pegang di tangan kanannnya ke arah kepala yunho beruntung yunho berhasil menghindar jadi ia tidak terkena lemapran maut dari changmin.

"HYUNG SUDAH BENAR-BENAR TIDAK WARAS! GILA!" teriak changmin frustasi, mungkin rasa-rasanya ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengakui bahawa hyungnya adalah orang yang seperti itu.

"hey.. calm down.." kata yunho santai lalu berdiri dari ranjang changmin dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar.

"ohya changmin, gomawo untuk informasinya, kau memang bisa diandalkan" ucap yunho sebelum akhirnya ia pergi menginggalkan changmin yang masih duduk dan bengong, tidak merubah tempat duduknya dalam beberapa menit terakhir.

.

.

.

.

Dua namja tinggi sekaligus tampan bergantian keluar dari mobil yang mengantar mereka, berjalan bersama menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil sesekali bercanda, seakan tidak mempedulikan murid murid, terutama yeoja, yang sedang membicarakan mereka.

"nah.." salah satu dari mereka menghentikan langkahnya "aku bisa pergi ke kelasku sendiri, kelasmu di lantai satu kan?"

"hyung yakin tidak perlu kuantar?"

"kemarin kau yang meninggalkanku, sekarang kau ingin menemaniku ke atas?"

Changmin menggeleng cepat-cepat "tidak tidak hyung, silahkan kalau yunho hyung mau ke kelas sendiri, annyeong!" ia berlari meninggalkan hyungnya, takut-takut kalau nanti akan minta diantar seperti kemarin lagi.. ck..

Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya, seakan sudah tahu kalau ia pasti akan diperlakukan seperti 'ini'. Ia membalikkan badannya dan oh.. keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya pagi ini, namja yang ingin ia temui sudah ada di hadapannya sekarang. Senyum kepuasan terukir di bibir tipisnya itu, tanpa menunggu lama, ia berjalan menghampirinya.

"hey.." sapa yunho riang, namun orang yang disapanya hanya diam tidak berekspresi.. merasa sedikit kaget memang saat tiba-tiba ia mendapati seseorang berdiri di depannya dan juga menyapanya.

Merasa diacuhkan, yunho mengerutkan alisnya "kenapa kau tidak balas menyapaku?"

"apa perlu?"

Yunho tersenyum, meskipun hanya jawaban singkat tapi setidaknya orang itu tidak mengacuhkannya "sangat perlu, itu kesopanan, kau tahu?"

Setelah berkata demikian, namja di hadapannya diam lagi.. tidak mengerti apa tujuan yunho berbasa-basi seperti itu.

"sudahlah lupakan" ucap yunho "kau mau ke kelas kan? bagaimana kalau kita ke atas bersama? Aku tidak punya teman di sini.." ucapnya dengan nada dan wajah yang semelas mungkin.

"terserah.." jawabnya lalu mulai berjalan lagi, yunho dengan cepat menyusulnya dan berjalan di sampingnya.

"terima kasih, kim jaejoong.."

Sesampainya di depan kelas yunho, mereka berdua berhenti, namun tidak ada yang bergerak.. mereka hanya berdiri di depan pintu kelas yunho, jaejoong menatap yunho heran.

"kau tidak masuk? Ini kelasmu kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ruang kelas di hadapan mereka denga dagunya, yunho menggeleng.

"tidak, aku ingin mengantarmu dulu ke kelas, baru setelah itu aku masuk" jawab yunho dengan memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri.." jawab jaejoong mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya, dan meskipun sudah diberitahu, yunho tetap saja mengikutinya dari belakang.. seakan tidak mempedulikan murid-murid yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'wow'

Sesampainya di depan kelasnya, ia segera masuk ke dalam kelas, tanpa mempedulikan namja yang tadi berjalan di belakangnya.

"JAEJOONG-AH! NANTI PULANG DENGANKU NE?"

Sontak teriakan yunho mengundang perhatian semua murid yang mendengarnya, tak terkecuali jaejoong.. namja cantik itu menoleh ke depan pintu kelasnya hendak protes, namun ternyata yunho sudah terlebih dulu pergi ke kelasnya.

Ah sudahlah..

.

.

.

.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, namja tinggi itu langsung melesat keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya ia telah mengirim sms pada dongsaengnya kalau ia tidak akan pulang bersamanya untuk hari ini. Namja itu berjlaan dengan penuh percaya diri ke depan ruang kelas yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari ruang kelasnya, ruang kelas itu Nampak sudah sepi.. hanya ada beberapa murid yang masih di dalam sedang membereskan buku-buku mereka.

Karena keadaan kelas yang sudah sepi itulah, namja itu berani untuk masuk ke dalam ruang kelas itu, mendekati bangku kedua dari belakang, ada seorang namja cantik yang tampaknya masih membereskan peralatannya, sepertinya sangat serius karena ia bahkan tidak menyadari ada seseorang berdiri di depannya.

"ehem.."

Merasa keberadaannya belum juga disadari, namja tinggi itu berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian namja yang tengah sibuk membereskan bukunya itu, dan berhasil.. namja itu mengangkat wajahnya dan tampak terkejut.

"yunho-ssi, sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyanya lalukembali focus untuk membereskan bukunya, yunho mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"entahlah, yang pasti belum cukup lama.. kau lama sekali membereskan buku-bukumu itu.. apa perlu kubantu?" yunho menawarkan diri, namun sepertinya terlambat.. karena sekarang namja cantik itu sudah menutup tasnya.

"tidak perlu, sekarang aku sudah selesai" katanya datar lalu berjalan hendak keluar kelas.

SRETT!

Yunho memegang pergelangan tangan namja itu, mencegahnya pergi.. mau tidak mau namja cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"jaejoong-ah.. kita akan pulang bersama hari ini, kau ingat?" ucap yunho dengan senyumnya yang.. ahh.. kalian pasti tahu senyumnya seperti apa…

Jaejoong menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman di pergelangan tangannya, "pulang bersama? Aku tidak bilang kalau aku setuju kan?"

"memang.." yunho semakin mempererat cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan jaejoong "tapi kau juga tidak menolak, aku anggap itu artinya kau setuju.."

"ahh.. ahh" jaejoong meringis kesakitan saat merasakan cengkraman yunho semakin erat, mau tidak mau ia harus mengalah sekarang, "baiklah baiklah, terserahmu sajalah" mendengar itu yunho tersenyum puas, ie melepaskan cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan jaejoong dan sekarang malah menggenggam telapak tangan jaejoong.

"kalau kau seperti itu daritadi kau tidak akan kesakitan.. nah.. ayo sekarang ikut aku.." yunho menarik jaejoong dan jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya dengan wajah memerah.. tidak ada gunanya menolak kan? mereka berdua pun meninggalkan ruang kelas – yang entah sejak kapan- sudah kosong tersebut.

Di parkiran…

"nah.." yunho menghentikan langkahnya, otomatis jaejoong juga berhenti berjalan "di mana mobilmu?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya "kau tidak membawa mobil? Kenapa harus pakai mobilku? Yunho menggeleng

"dongsaengku sudah pulang sejak tadi, aku tidak membawa mobil sendiri di sini.. jadi kita pakai mobilmu.. sekarang.. di mana mobilmu? Biar aku yang menyetir" ucap yunho panjang lebar, jajeoong memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menunjuk sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Yunho mengangguk mengerti "mana kunci mobilnya?" jaejoong mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari dalam saku celananya dan menyerahkannya pada yunho "bagus.. ayo!" ajak yunho dan kembali menarik tangan jaejoong.

Sedangkan jaejoong? ahh.. ia masih berfikir kenapa ia tidak bisa protes pada namja yang sedang menarik tangannya sekarang ini, lagipula genggaman tangan ini, ia merasa.. ia menikmatinya.. ia juga merasa panas di wajahnya, apa mungkin wajahnya memerah sekarang?

'argghh! apa yang kau pikirkan kim jaejoong?' sahutnya dalam hati

.

.

.

.

Mobil putih itu berhenti di depan café yang tidak begitu ramai namun terkesan santai.. si penyetir melepas sabuk pengamannya, sedangkan yang duduk di sampingnya masih diam tidak bergeming, malah menatap heran pada café tersebut.

"kenapa diam? Ayo turun.." sahut yunho saat menyadari jaejoong diam saja

"bukan begitu.. bukankah kita harusnya pulang?" tanyanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya di café tersebut, yunho tersenyum mendengarnya.

"aku lapar.. jadi ayo kita makan sekarang" jawabnya santai lalu bergerak untuk melepaskan sabuk pengaman jaejoong

Jaejoong mematung dalam posisinya, matanya memeprhatikan namja yang sedang melepaskan sabuk oengamannya sekarang, entah kenapa.. itu reflek.. mungkin karena jarak mereka berdua yang sangat dekat sekarang? Entahlah..

"kenapa memandangiku? Aku tahu aku tampan.." ucap yunho dengan senyum menggodanya, jaejoong tersentak.. ia tidak menyadari sejak kapan namja itu selesai melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, ia diam dulu sebentar untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya lalu kembali memasang wajah datarnya

"percaya diri sekali.. ayo turun lalu segera pulang" ucapnya berusaha sedingin mungkin lalu keluar dari mobil dan memasuki café itu terlebih dahulu, meninggalkan namja yang sebenanya datang bersamanya.. ia tidak peduli.

Ia duduk di kursi untuk dua orang yang tadi ditunjuk oleh pelayan café tersebut, ia sibuk memperhatikan dafar menu sampai akhirnya yunho datang dan duduk berhadapan dengannya, ia mendongak sebentar lalu melihat daftar menu kembali.

"yahh.. yang lapar kan aku, kenapa kau yang meninggalkanku sendiri di mobil?" protes yunho karena tidak mendapat permintaan maaf dari jaejoong karena telah meninggalkannya di mobil.

"kalau begitu artinya.." jaejoong menutup daftar menu, memandang namja yang duduk berhadapan dengannya "harusnya kau yang pergi meninggalkanku di mobil"

"YAHH! BUKAN ITU MAK—"

"maaf, apa anda akan memesan sekarang?" tanya seorang pelayan yang berdiri di samping mereka, membuat yunho harus menahan sebentar pembelaannya

"ne.. aku pesan cream soup dan hot chocolate saja" ucap jaejoong tersenyum, pelayang itu dengan sigap menulis pesanan jaejoong

"anda tuan?" tanyanya gentian pada yunho

"emm.. aku sama saja sepertinya" jawab yunho secepat mungkin, karena memang ia belum melihat daftar menu itu.

"baiklah tuan.. silahkan tunggu pesanan anda.." kata pelayan itu lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"oh iya, maksudku yang tadi itu—"

"sudahlah tidak perlu, tidak penting" potong jaejoong, karena memang ia rasa itu bukan hal yang begitu penting sampai-sampai harus diributkan berlarut-larut.

.

(makannya di skip yaa.. :D )

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah menghabiskan makanan mereka, mereka beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka.. yunho menuju ke kasir dan jaejoong ke pintu keluar.

"jaejoong-ah?"

DEG!

Jaejoong masih sangat mengingat suara ini, sangat sangat mengingatnya.. yeoja yang sedang bergelayut manja di lengan namja di sampingnya, kekasihnya kah?

"jihyun?"

"ahh oppa.." yeoja itu melepaskan pelukannya dari namja itu dan mendekati jaejoong lalu memeluknya sebentar, jaejoong hanya diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu, tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, "sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.. apa kabarmu oppa?"

"baik, kau sendiri?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum manis "sangat baik, ahh.. aku sangat merindukanmu oppa.." ucapnya sambil menjiwit pipi jaqejoong

'rindu? Padaku? benarkah?' tanya jaejoong dalam hati..

"sudah jihyun-ah.." namja yang sejak tadi diam itu menarik tangan jihyun dari pipi jaejoong "kalau pacarnya melihat, ia pasti cemburu.."

Jihyun membulatkan mulutnya "pacar? Benarkah oppa? Nugu?"

"err.. itu.." jaejoong gelagapan menjawabnya, tidak tahu harus berkata apa karena pada kenyataannya.. ia tidak memiliki kekasih..

"jangan bilang oppa masih belum punya?" tanyanya dengan nada selidik, membuat jaejoong semakin terpojok.

"jaejoong?"

Mereka bertiga menoleh, menatap namja yang baru saja memanggil jaejoong, reflek jaejoong menarik namja itu dan memeluk lengan namja itu manja.

"ahh iya.. ini adalah namjachinguku, perkenalkan namanya yunho, Jung Yunho.." jawabnya dengan senyum manis berusaha menutupi wajah gugupnya.

-tbc-

.

.

**ahh~~ done!**

**ada typos ya? mian ne? **

**lain kali bakal lebih hatihati lagi ^^d**

**review ditunggu~~! *puppy eyes***

**annyeong ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n**

**ahhh~~ padahal aku bilangnya mau update seminggu sekali kan yaa?**

**tapi minggu kemarin aku gak update.. hehehe**

**sibuk nyari sekolah *curhat***

**oiyaa... buat yang udah review, muakasih ^^**

**buat yang udah baca tapi belum review.. err...**

**anyway.. enjoy :DD**

**I WANT YOU**

**by: sherly**

.

.

.

.

"ahh iya.. ini adalah namjachinguku, perkenalkan namanya Yunho, Jung Yunho.." jawabnya dengan senyum manis berusaha menutupi wajah gugupnya.

Langsung saja namja yang sedang dipeluk lengannya sekarang menoleh padanya dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-katakan, Jaejoong menyadari itu dan melotot padanya, akhirnya namja itu tadi tersenyum pada dua orang di hadapannya meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sekarang.

"Dia? Namja ini?" yeoja itu menunjuk yunho dengan tatapan tidak percaya, namja.. iya kan? Oh well.. kalau mereka di belanda memang sudah biasa dengan hubungan yang semacam 'ini', tapi ini masih di korea..

"Lalu?" tanya Jaejoong kembali dengan sikap dinginnya.

"Tidak.. tidak apa-apa" jawab Jihyun pelan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita permisi dulu" ucap Yunho tiba-tiba, ia menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya keluar dari café itu, baiklah.. sekarang sepertinya Yunho benar-benar butuh penjelasan dari Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

"YAH! apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" bentak Yunho pada namja yang sekarang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

"mian mian.. tadi itu reflek" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, ia terlihat bingung entah kenapa.

"siapa mereka?"

"kau tidak perlu tahu!" Jaejoong berbalik hendak pergi dari situ sampai akhirnya ia sadar kalau tangannya masih digenggam oleh Yunho, ia meniup poninya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Yunho lagi.

"bisa kau lepaskan ini?" ia mengangkat tangannya yang otomatis tangan Yunho juga ikut terangkat, Yunho tertawa pelan dan menurunkan lagi tangannya.

"shirreo!"

"yah! apa mak-"

"oppa!" Jihyun menyaaoa mereka dengan senyum lebar "kalian belum pulang? Kukira kalian sudah pulang.."

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh bersamaan, baru saja Jaejoong akan menjawab, Yunho menarik Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya.. Jaejoong membelakkan kedua matanya karena perlakuan Yunho barusan.

"kita ada sedikit masalah.." jawab Yunho dengan tenang, Jihyun mengangguk mengerti, tidak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut..

Heyy.. masalah dalam hubungan semacam ini adalah masalah pribadi kan?

Tiba-tiba namja yang tadi datang bersama dengan Jihyun memanggilnya, sepertinya mengajaknya pulang.. Jihyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar.

"kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang.. jangan terlalu lama bertengkarnya, ne? hehehe.. annyeong!" ucap Jihyun lalu berlari kecil menuju mobilnya, atau mobil kekasihnya, entahlah.. ia meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih tetap dalam posisi mereka.

Setelah memastikan Jihyun dan pacarnya itu sudah benar-benar pergi, Jaejoong buru-buru melepaskan pelukan yunho di pinggangnya.

"jangan khawatir.." Jaejoong membalikkan badannya "aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka kalau kau bukan pacarku.. aku bukan gay, tenang saja!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu.. tapi yasudahlah.. nanti saja..

"ayo antarkan aku pulang! Sudah hampir sore!" ajak Jaejoong dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya, disusul dengan Yunho yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, begitu pula dengan Yunho.

"kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Jaejoong sangat ingat kalau Yunho tidak membawa mobil, Yunho menunjuk sebuah mobil di ujung gang.

"aku sudah dijemput.." jawabnya lalu melihat rumah Jaejoong "kenapa rumahmu sepi sekali? Tidak ada orang?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua bahunya "hanya ada pembantuku.." Yunho mengangguk mengerti, sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya kebih lanjut.. tapi ia melihat jaejoong sedang mengambil tasnya di kursi belakang, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"nah.. kau pulanglah.. sudah gelap.."

SRET!

Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong yang sudah bersiap membuka pintu mobil, tentu saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong menoleh, ia hendak marah namun niatan itu diurungkannya saat ia melihat yunho tengah memandangi wajahnya dengan serius.

Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah namja itu dengan seksama.. walaupun situasinya sudah agak gelap sekarang, ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan namja itu.

Selama beberapa saat mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing, hanya saling memandang satu sama lain..

Perlahan Jaejoong merasa jari telunjuk Yunho menyentuh wajahnya.

Pertama di keningnya, lalu bergerak pelan menuju mata Jaejoong, membuatnya memejamkan mata untuk merasakan sentuhan itu. jari itu bergerak kembali, sekarang menuju hidung lalu ke pipi putih mulus itu, agak sedikit lama berhenti di situ.. jari itu menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi lembut itu.

"Jae.." panggil Yunho dengan suara beratnya, membuat Jaejoong merasa merinding sendiri mendengarnya, ia membuka kedua bola matanya yang tadi ia tutup karena merasakan sentuhan jari besar Yunho.

"ne?"

Kalau kalian mau tahu, saat ini Jaejoong sedang bingung dengan dirinya sendiri pada saat ini, kenapa ia menikmatinya? Bahkan sekarang.. ia ingin lagi! Harusnya ia merasa jijik atau setidaknya menolak saat orang yang baru ia kenal melakukan hal ini padanya.. tapi saat ini.. entahlah.. ia hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya.

Yunho tersenyum dan menggerakkan lagi tangannya di wajah Jaejoong, sekarang jarinya menyentuh bibir Jaejoong, jarinya berhenti di situ.. menikmati bibir lembut itu dengan jarinya, ia mengusapnya pelan, dan lagi-lagi tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia suka melakukannya. Ia suka saat ia menyentuh setiap inchi wajah namja cantik ini.

Sedetik kemudian, seakan sadar dari apa yang sedang dilakukannya, Yunho melepaskan jarinya dalam wajah Jaejoong, buru-buru ia mengambil tasnya di kursi belakang.

"mian Jae.. tadi aku—ah sudahlah.. aku pulang dulu!" ucapnya cepat sebelum keluar dari mobil itu, meninggalkan seorang namja yang masih bengong di dalamnya.. ia memgang dadanya, jelas sekali dapat ia rasakan kalau sekarang jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, sangat kencang.

"aish Kim Jaejoong! ada apa denganmu?" rutuknya pada diri sendiri dan keluar dari mobil itu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dengan janutng yang masih berdegup dengan kencang seperti orang gila pastinya.. dan oh.. jangan lupakan semburat merah yang sekarang sudah menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya.. ahh! Kawaii!

.

.

.

.

**-Yunho POV-**

Arrh! Apa yang barusan kau lakukan Jung Yunho? baru saja kau bisa makan siang dengannya, dan kau malah melakukan lebih!

Kugenggam tangan kananku yang beberapa menit yang lalu menyentuh wajah putih bin mulus itu. ya Tuhan.. demi apa.. aku ingin menyentuhnya lagi..

Lihat saja, Kim Jaejoong!

Kuperhatikan jalanan yang sudah mulai gelap di balik kaca mobil, mataku menangkap suatu pemandangan indah.. indah? Aku melihat sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya sedang berkencan, mereka berjalan di trotoar dengan saling menggenggam tangan.. oh.. catat ini.. pasangan kekasih itu adalah namja dan yeoja.

Well.. hal itu sukses memunculkan pertanyaan adalam otakku.. apa benar aku telah menjadi penyuka sesama jenis? Hanya karena Kim Jaejoong itu? Pffh~ yang benar saja..

Memang benar kuakui aku tertarik dengan namja itu.. kurasa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang berbeda.. tapi kalau untuk menjadi seorang gay.. entalah.. kurasa Changmin bisa membantuku..

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung masuk ke kamarku, menaruh tas, mandi, dan mengganti bajuku seragamku yang sudah bau ini pastinya. Setelah selesai dengan semua itu, aku langsung menghampiri changmin di kamarnya.

Saat aku masuk, kulihat orang itu sedang berbaring terlentang di ranjangnya dengan tangan yang sibuk menyentuh kayar ponselnya.. langsung saja aku ikut berbaring di sampingnya, ia tidak bergeming,, masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Cih, apa ponselnya lebih penting daripada aku sampai-sampai ia tidak mempedulikanku?

"Changmin-ah.." aku memanggilnya dengann pelan, tapi aku yakin dia pasti bisa dengan sangat jelas mendengarnya.

"eum?"

"bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menjadi seorang gay?" ehmm… agak sedikit malu untuk menagatakan ini,, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? aku butuh saran!

"aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu hyung.."

"jadi salah?"

"khh.." ia membuang nafasnya dan menaruh ponselnya di atas ranjang "tidak salah juga sih sebenarnya.."

"jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ohh.. ayolah Changmin.. hyungmu ini sangat butuh pendapatmu!

"silahkan saja kalau kau memang menjadi gay, aku tidak bisa melarang kan? lagipula tidak ada salahnya menjadi gay.." aku tersenyum mendengarnya, setidaknya adikku satu-satunya ini mendukungku kan? "tapi.."

"ada tapinya?" ia mengangguk

"apa kau yakin kalau Jaejoong gay juga?"

Ah! Benar juga! Kenapa aku tidak pernah berfikir tentang Jaejoong? Akan sia-sia kalau aku memikirkannya terus tapi pada kenyataannya dia adalah normal.

"tidak usah pikirkan itu sekarang hyung.." ucapnya seolah mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiranku, ia bangkit duduk di ranjangnya "jalani saja apa yang menurutmu nyaman sekarang.. soal itu bisa diurus nanti.."

Aku ikut duduk pula di sampingnya dan tersenyum.

"kau tahu..? terkadang aku rasa kau lebih dewasa dibandingkan aku.."

Bisa kulihat adikku itu tersenyum bangga mendengarku mengucapkan hal itu.

Baiklah.. menjadi orang yang baik sekali-sekali tidak salah kan?

**-Yunho POV end-**

**-Author POV-**

Namja cantik itu berjalan di koridor sekolahnya dengan memasang wajah cool seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, sebenarnya itu bukan kemauannya.. Hanya saja wajahnya memang dari dulu seperti itu, terkesan cool. Murid-murid yeoja yang dilewatinya hanya bisa berteriak histeris dalam hati, mengagumi kesempurnaan fisik yang dimiliki sosok itu.. tidak.. sebenarnya orang itu tidak sesempurna yang mereka bayangkan..

"Jaejoongie hyung~~"

Namja itu menghentukan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang namja berpipi chubby tengah berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya.

"ne Su-ie? Waeyo?" tanya jaejoong pada junsu yang sekarang sudah berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"kenapa kemarin hyung tidak latihan?"

Jaejoong ingat sekarang! Kemarin seharusnya ia latihan dengan Junsu dan gara-gara ada seseorang yang mengajakknya pergi sepulang sekolah, ia lupa dengan hal itu.

"hyung?" panggil Junsu membuyarkan lamunan jaejoong tentang kejadian kemarin

"mian, ne? kau benar-benar lupa kemarin.." ucap Jaejoong menyesal, Junsu tersenyum memakluminya.

"gwaenchana hyung, nanti latihan, ne?"

Jaejoong mengangguk mantap "pasti.. tenang saja.."

"hyung, aku ke kelas dulu ne? annyeong!" Junsu berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong, ia sempat membalikkan badannya untuk melambaikan tangan pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun membalas lambaian tangan junsu itu.

Jaejoong pun melanjutkan langkahnya ke kelas, diambilnya ponsel dari kantong celananya dan melihat tanggal yang terpampang di situ.

"satu minggu lagi, eum?" ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu menyusuri koridor yang sudah sepi itu, mata musangnya celingukan mencari sesuatu.. atau mungkin seseorang lebih tepatnya.

"khh.." ia mengentikan langkahnya, sepertinya terlihat capek "ke mana orang itu?"

Ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan mulai mencari lagi, tidak menghiraukan kakinya yang sudah terasa pegal karena terus menerus berjalan.. dalam pikirannya, yang penting harus menemukan 'orang' itu.

Kenapa? Yang pasti karena ia belum melihat sosok itu sepanjang hari ini, ia datang ke sekolah bertepatan dengan bel masuk, saat jam istirahat pun ia tidak bisa keluar kelas karena banyak murid-murid yeojayang menunggu di depan kelasnya, dan pada saat pulang ia menghampiri kelas orang itu, dan ternyata kelas itu sudah kosong! Sial sekali dia hari ini..

Tanpa sadar, ia malah berjalan ke sebuah kelas yang tadi setelah bel pulang sekolah langsung ia datangi, langsung saja ia masuk dan memperhatikan ruang kelas yang sudah kosong ini, dilihatnya dua tas di kursi pojok, ia menghampirinya dengan wajah penasaran.

Saat ia melihat tas itu, wajah penasarannya berubah menjadi wajah yang sumringah.. karena setelah ia perhatikan, salah satu dari dua tas itu adalah milih orang yang ia cari sejak tadi.

Masih dengan wajah lega, ia duduk di bangku dekat situ, ia menyilah kakinya, begitu pula dengan tangannya.

Menunggu….

Yahh.. tidak mungkin kan orang itu akan pulang tanpa membawa tasnya? Jadi cepat atau lambat pasti orang itu akan masuk ke kelas itu.

GREK!

Ia menoleh saat mendengar pintu kelas dibuka.

'akhirnyaa..' gumamnya dalam hati, ia brediri dan tersenyum hangat pada dua orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"Yunho-shi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"tentu saja menunggumu Jae.." jawab namja yang dipanggil yunho itu, matanya sekarang beralih pada namja satunya yang terlihat agak bingung sekaligus..errr.. kaget?

"dia junsu, Kim Junsu.." Jaejoong langsung saja mengenalkan Junsu pada Yunho, Junsu membungkuk, demikian pula dengan Yunho.

Baru saja Junsu akan mengeluarkan suaranya, ponselnya berdering tanda ada pesan masuk, buru-buru ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca isi pesan yang baru saja ia terima.

"Jaejoongie hyung, Yunho sunbae, aku pulang dulu, ne? Ummaku sudah mencariku.." Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk bersamaan, sedikit berlari Junsu mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan kelas itu begitu saja.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa belum pulang? Siapa dia?" tanya Yunho berturut-turut setelah yakin Junsu sudah pergi dari sekitar situ sehingga tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Jaejoong memutar matanya bosan.

"apa ada urusannya denganmu?" jawab Jaejoong cuek lalu berjalan mengambil tasnya, saat ia akan keluar kelas, Yunho berdiri di depan pintu, menghalangi Jaejoong yang ingin keluar.

"apa hubungannya denganmu?" Yunho menatap jaejoong serius, Jaejoong yang ditatap seperti itu pun merasa agak risih.

"kau tahu sendiri kan, dia adik kelas! Minggir!" Jaejoong menjawab dengan sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya, ia tidak ingin menatap Yunho pada saat ini..

"kau mau ke mana?" Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan namun tetap melihat Jaejoong dengan intens.

"pulang pastinya, minggir!" jawab Jaejoong agak keras.. ahh! Ia tidak tahan ditatap seperti ini terus menerus.. Yunho tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"kau mau pulang? Baiklah.. kuantar!" Yunho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

Bagus.. Jajeoong sangat bingung sekarang.. Ia harus pulang sekarang, tapi kalau begitu ia harus diantar oleh Yunho.. tapi kalau tidak pulang sekarang, akan lebih buruk lagi!

"apa katamu? Tidak perlu.." tolak Jaejoong memandang Yunho bosan.

"kenapa tidak perlu?" balas Yunho sengit.

"Aku bawa mobil sendiri."

"aku juga!"

Baiklah.. Jaejoong mulai bingung dengan namja ayng satu ini.. untuk apa ia memksa mengantarnya pulang? Seperti orang yang sedang PDKT saja.. eh? Apa tadi?

"dengar Jung Yunho.." Jaejoong menatap Yunho serius, serius.. ia harus pulang sekarang "bisakah aku minta satu hal darimu?"

"Tell me.."

"jauhi aku.. jangan menggangguku.. jangan menyapaku.. anggap saja kita tidak saling kenal.."

Yunho diam membeku, kaget mendengar Jaejoong mengucapkannya tepat di depan wajahnya dengan santai, saat sadar ia langsung merubah ekspresi bingungnya menjadi ekspresi datar, sama seperti yang dilakukan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

"Uwaa~~ benarkah orang itu berkata seperti itu?" Changmin melebarkan kedua bola matanya yang memang besar dan memeluk bantalnya erat, Yunho mengangguk lemah.

"Ne.." ujarnya lirih.

Changmin berdecak pelan melihat hyungnya yang terlihat seperti orang putus asa itu, Changmin menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho mencoba memberinya semangat.

"justru ini bagus hyung.."

"eh?" Yunho memandang Changmin heran, bagus? Bagus apanya?

"dia menyuruhmu menjauhinya kan?" Yunho mengangguk "kalau begitu jauhi saja.."

"YAH! APA MAKSUDMU? KEMARIN KAU MENDUKUNGKU KAN?" bentak Yunho setelah mendengar usulan dari adiknya itu.. engh.. kalau itu masih bisa disebut 'usul'.

"kita lihat apa dia berubah saat kau menjauhinya hyung.. kalau iya, mungkin Jaejoong itu juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertimu.." Changmin menjelaskan panjang lebar dengan nada yang mantap, Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung..masih ragu dengan usulan adiknya.

"kalau tidak?"

"emm.. cari saja mangsa yang lain hyung!"

"YAH!"

Changmin terkekeh "jadi benar kau menyukainya?

Yunho diam sebentar, sepertinya berfikir "aku bingung.."

"bingung?"

"aku tidak tahu ini rasa suka pada teman atau.. rasa suka yang seperti itu.."

"don't worry hyung.." Changmin menepuk pundak hyungnya lagi "just follow your heart and you'll find the answer.."

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, beruntung sekali ia punya adik seperti changmin yang mau mendengarkan ceritanya sekaligus memberikan solusi untuknya.

"yeahh.. thanks.."

.

.

.

.

**-Jaejoong POV-**

Aku berjalan dengan Junsu di sebelahku, kita sedang membicarakan tentang latihan dan juga persiapan lomba menyanyi kita yang saat ini tinggal menghitung hari.

"jadi hyung, hari ini kita berlatih di rumahku saja, bagaimana?" usul Junsu dengan semangat.. sepertinya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku akan berkunjung ke rumahnya, tapi kenapa ia terlihat sangat bersemangat?

"baiklah, aku tidak keberatan.." Kulihat Junsu tersenyum senang mendengarnya.. imutnyaa.. "pulang sekolah kan?"

"ne!" ia mengangguk semangat.

Kita melanjutkan perbincangan kita ini, sesekali tertawa saat mendengar candaan dari Junsu.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku darinya dan melihat lurus ke depan, mataku melebar melihat siapa yang sedang berjalan kea rah yang berlawanan dengan kami, kulihat ia sedang berbincang pula dengan namja yang berjalan di sampingnya.. siapa namanya? Changmin? Itu adiknya kan? sepertinya aku ingat Junsu pernah berkata seperti itu..

Aish~! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semakin dekat jarak kami, sepertinya tanganku sekarang dingin dan jugaa.. kenapa aku deg-degan seperti ini? Heyy.. calm down.. calm down..

Semakin dekat..

Semakin dekat..

Ahh.. maaf su-ie, aku harus mengacuhkanmu saat ini.. salahkan saja kenapa organ-organ tubuhku bertingkah seperti ini..

Semakin dekat.. daaannn..

Eh? Tidak menyapa?

WTH!

Dia kan bisa menyapaku.. atau setidaknya, ia bisa kan menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum padaku?

Wait.. wait.. ada apa denganku?

"hyung?" aku menoleh dan mendapatinya sedang menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir eh?

"ne Su-ie?"

"anio.. hanya saja.. kau tadi terus menundukkan kepalamu hyung.. apa kau sakit?"

Eh? Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya..

"dan juga…" lanjutnya "wajahmu terlihat sedih sekarang.. apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Aku memandangnya heran "aku? Jeongmal?"

"eum!" ia mangangguk mengiyakan.

Baiklah Kim Jaejoong.. ini serius.. ada apa denganmu? Apa hanya karena orang itu tidak menyapamu saat kalian berpapsan tadi? Konyol sekali.. rasanya tidak masuk akal.. tapi kalau tidak, lalu karena apa?

"eh iya, kenapa Yunho sunbae tidak menyapamu ya? Kalian saling kenal kan?"

Bagus! Sekarang ia mengingatkanku lagi tentang hal itu. apa yang harus kujawab? Jawab saja tidak kenal? Tidak mungkin.. kemarin ia melihatnya datang ke kelas untuk menemuiku..

"hyung?"

"eh iya, dia—"

TEETT!

"ah Su-ie, aku masuk ke kelas sekarang, ne?"

Dengan langkah cepat aku meninggalkan junsu yang aku yakini ia masih penasaran dengan jawabanku. Fiuhh~~ bel itu sangat menyelamatkanku.

**-Jaejoong POV end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**iya iya aku tau tambah lama cerita ini tambah gaje =="  
**

**will fix it soon i think...  
**

**thanks for read ^^  
**

**review ditunggu~~ annyeong~! *wave*  
**


End file.
